Happily Ever After
by Yuei
Summary: First time for me to try a happy story. One-shot (of course). This is to make up for all the hardships I made Tsukushi and Tsukasa go through. For all the TT fans out there, who want to see them live happily ever after their own way! Please R&R.


Hi everyone, Yuei here bringing you another one-shot! This one is to make up for all the trouble I had made Tsukasa and Tsukushi go through for my other fics. So they're really going to live happily ever after, after all? * * *  
  
"We'll take them all." Tsukasa slapped a gold visa onto the reception desk, pointing to all the white gowns in F3's hands that I'd tried. We had spent the last four hours here, trying to get a suitable (and in my case affordable) dress. But I had never seen so much beautiful gowns before, so I couldn't decide at all which dress to get.  
  
I gave Tsukasa a hard slap on the head, "We're just getting married once, baka. Why would we need so many wedding gowns?" I moved to take the gold visa back, only to be stopped by that baka's large hands gripping my arm.  
  
"Stupid woman, I'm buying them for you! Shouldn't you be happy?" He used his other hand to push the gold visa forward towards the girl behind the counter. She took it hesitantly, with a glance at me glaring daggers at her.  
  
"No, I'm not." I struggled and tried to wiggle my arm out of his grasp, and then giving up stood on his left foot.  
  
Tsukasa let go immediately to hold his hurt foot hopping madly around as I snatched the gold visa triumphantly.  
  
"Break it up, lovebirds." Akira dumped all the dresses in his hand onto the counter. "Leave all the romance for the honeymoon." He winked at the hopping around now blushing furiously Tsukasa. "Our little Tsukasa will finally become a man!" He gripped his hands together, his eyes twinkling devilishly.  
  
I felt embarrassed and angry at the same time, feeling hot all over I pounded on Akira's broad chest with him trying desperately to cover it.  
  
"Umhmm," Soujiro interjected. "Sorry to interrupt but I've got a date to hurry. Let's make this quick." He dumped his dresses down too, and took out his mobile to check for any missed calls. I rolled my eyes, when will Soujiro change his play boyish ways?  
  
"I've got an idea." We all turned our full attention to out quiet friend, knowing that he'll find a way to solve the problems. As he always manage to do. "We," He mentioned to F3. "Will pick out a dress for Tsukushi, she'll have to choose one out of three."  
  
Tsukasa scowled, "Why don't I just buy them all--."  
  
"Sure." I interrupted him quickly, not wanting to argue with him again.  
  
Soujiro and Akira flashed me two secretive grins, which immediately made me regret my decision. "Don't worry Tsukushi we'll find the purrfect dress." The chorused and started to search through the ocean of white.  
  
I glared at Tsukasa, "For your punishment, you won't get a chance to see the dress today."  
  
"But," Tsukasa protested. "I just wanted to make you happy!"  
  
I folded my arms and glared at him some more.  
  
"Fine." He threw up his hands and sat down on the white couch pouting like a six-year-old, who's favorite toy had just been taken away.  
  
I nodded and went to find the three boys to make sure Rui hadn't fallen asleep finding the dress and Soujiro and Akira wasn't trying to seduce someone's fiancé.  
  
Twenty minutes later the three boys were lining in front of me, each with a white dress in their hands. I took a look at Soujiro's wicked grin and knew the dress he chose was certainly not the dress I would want. I took a look and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The thing he was holding was barely a dress. In fact it was barely anything. There was so little materials that it'd make you wander if they ran out of material half way through the dress. The dress was so short and small I doubt if I would even fit in it.  
  
Next I looked at Akira's, there was definitely something in his hands, and I just couldn't make out if it's a dress or just a bunch of laces. There were laces everywhere, places that you'd expect it to be and places that you wouldn't. I sighed and shook my head; I should have known better to trust those boys to find something even mildly pretty for me.  
  
Then I took a look at the dress in Rui's hands and my breath was taken away. The dress was pure white without any complicated designs, the neckline was low but acceptable. The waist of the dress was pulled in a bit to show off the wear's slim waist. I smiled contently, thankful that Rui knew me so well.  
  
I touched the dress carefully, "This is it." I whispered, afraid to raise my voice in fear that this was a dream and that I would wake up any minute finding myself still trying on numerous gowns.  
  
"But, Tsukushi. This one is more...um fit for the occasion." Soujiro protested dangling the dress made out of nothing in front of my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, if I wanted to seduce someone." I retorted making Soujiro shrug helplessly.  
  
"Mine is more sensible and sweet." Akira held up his lacy dress.  
  
"I'm not attending graduation from kindergarten Akira." I pushed his dress away. "Thanks anyway." I said quickly, not wanting to hurt their feelings. "But this is just the dress for me." I clutched the dress and smiled happily.  
  
Suddenly I remembered something and reached to check the prize tag. But couldn't find it anywhere. I looked at the almost-asleep-on-his-feet Rui suspiciously. "You'll only marry once in a lifetime. So why not make it perfect?" Rui pushed me towards the changing room. "Go on."  
  
I sighed in defeat, it's funny how Rui could make me do things I would normally never do only with a few words. I glanced at myself in the mirror and gasped. The girl in the mirror stared back at me equally surprised. I couldn't believe that this was me. I almost wanted to rush to Tsukasa and show him. But the punishment that I gave him stopped me. He'll just have to see this at the wedding, serves him right. I smiled wickedly into the mirror, then I'll treat him doublely nice. * * * * "And now you may kiss the bride." The minister announced, I fiddled with me dress, the moment that I had being dreading and hoping for the entire wedding had finally came.  
  
I flushed red and closed my eyes tightly waiting for Tsukasa to take the lead. After a few second I felt a tug on my dress train and I opened my eyes confused. What I saw made me fume, that baka had stepped on my dress while trying to kiss me. How dumb can he get?  
  
"Baka!" I shouted immediately, slapping him on the head. "How could you step on my gown!"  
  
"Stupid woman, why do I have to take the lead every time we kiss?" He shouted back. The crowd went silent for a moment wondering if we'd announce divorce right there and then. Only Soujiro and Akira were smiling their usual clowny grins and mouthing 'way to go' to Tsukasa. Even Rui was chuckling. "And why did you have to get such a long dress anyway?" He stopped complaining to add, "Although you look good in it. But why such a long train." He was blushing to the roots of his ears. I smiled, I knew he wasn't angry anymore, just trying to hide his embarrassment of praise through his anger.  
  
I leaned up and brought my lips to his, touching them tentively. He pulled his arms around my waist, fitting our bodies together perfectly. My arms went around his neck, and we deepened our kiss. Warm electric charges warmed up my cheeks again. We pulled back, breathlessly staring at each other. "Baka." I whispered. "Who said I never started a kiss?"  
  
I think now I should say, we lived happily ever after. I had always imagined happily ever after to be flawless, the prince and the princess would get along without a fight nor scrabble. But now I know I was wrong, there will be hard bumps and a few bruises in our happily ever after. But knowing that I will always wake up beside him, the one that I love with all my heart, who wouldn't say that we're living happily ever after?  
  
After all, happiness is not a destination, happiness is the way. 


End file.
